Grey Gaze
by Hype
Summary: **FINAL CHAPTER POSTED** THE MOST UNIQUE PAIRING EVER! (so far...) Not your typical Mary Sue...Oh, no no no....It`s a...new kind:) What kind you ask? Well, read this and find out:) This one is for the romantics, the humorists, and the teenage crowd! Tha
1. And She`s Nervous

**Grey Gaze**

**by Ashley (Hype)**__

_Lavender lay on the large rug in the Gryffindor common room. She traced the golden leaves on it with the tip of her index finger, reflecting what had happened earlier that day..._

I was sitting in Double Potions next to Parvati, madly discussing whom we wanted to go to the Hearts Ball with. It was a new annual dance that Hogwarts had just formed. Unfortunately,we only had a week to get ready for it. Parvati sighed and looked at the boy sitting in front of her- Harry Potter.

"I really wouldn`t mind going with Harry again."

"But you said he didn`t dance or pay attention to you! I wouldn`t go with him," I had stated. I wouldn`t, either. He seemed to infatuated with other things besides girls. If I had a guy like that I`d...No, wait. I wouln`t have a guy like that...

"That`s true," Parvati chimed. "He doesn`t pay attention to me. But still, he sooo handsome. He`s gotten even better over the summer...Much more taller. Besides, I would be in the limelight. What girl doesn`t want that?"

I nodded, just in time to see Snape (along with the rest of the class) staring at us. We had done it again. Talked off into our own little world, completely forgetting our surroundings. He was glaring at us with those hideous black eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. "What is the answer?"

Parvati and I exchanged nervous glances at each other. I turned my head away from her. "Could you please repeat the question, Professor? I don`t think I heard it correctly." I crossed my fingers under my desk, hoping he wouldn`t catch on.

"What do you get when you mix dragon scales, nymph wings and frog`s eyes?" he asked. 

I nearly let out a sigh of relief, but then stopped myself. A least I knew the answer: "You get the Ticklus Potion."

He sneered and said through gritted teeth, "Very good." He turned back to the board as the students` eyes returned to their notes. 

All except for one pair of eyes. A pair of silvery-grey eyes that were watching me from the Slytherin`s side of the room. They belonged to Draco Malfoy. I was shocked to find him looking at me shamelessly. His cold, grey gaze stared hard into mine and a flicker of a smile crossed his lips. He slowly turned his attention back to the notes Snape had been scribbling on the board.

My heart was doing a million twists that I never knew it could do. Draco`s rapt attention had scared me out of my wits, but left me oddly satisfied. I sighed, trying to collect myself. I put my hands in my desk. My fingers touched something and I quickly pulled it out. It was a note with very distinctive writing in red in on it. It read:

_L.-_

_I have a question to ask you. Meet me in the library after dinner. I`ll find you._

_D._

I crumpled the note up and put it deep in my leather purse where I knew that no one would bother to find it when they opened it. My purse, though I loved it dearly, was always a complete mess. Full to the top with notes, makeup, papers and various other things, I could barely keep track of its contents. At least I knew it was safe in there.

My mind started racing, almost matching my heart`s pace from when Draco was looking at me. It was signed "D". That means it could be from Dean or...Draco. My mind panicked. It had to be from Dean...Why would Draco send me a note? He`s in Slytherin...

My thoughts chased each other constantly through out the day. Even in Divination (which was my best and favorite subject) I was distraught. Parvati had to keep snapping her fingers in my face to bring me back to reality.

The entire day was nothing to how I felt during dinner. I was a complete wreck. I chattered nervously with Parvati about the Hearts Ball, trying to concentrate on the subject. I soon found that I could not talk and listen about the ball, eat my food, think about the note and nervously glance between Dean and Draco at the same time when I knocked my pumpkin juice across the table.

Luckily, it didn`t spill on anyone. Parvati looked at me strangely. "Are you okay, Lav?" she asked.

No, I was not okay. I was a bundle of nerves who had just spilled her pumpkin juice and people were staring at me strangely. "I think I`ll leave now." Parvati arched her eyebrow quizzically. I got up from my seat and walked out of the Great Hall with what seemed like every pair of eyes on me.

After I had made my exit, I headed towards the library briskly hoping not to run into anyone along the way. It felt as though if I got near someone I would explode and wreck havoc on them. I didn`t want a detention going on my record for going off at someone for no apparent reason.

I reached the library doors and opened them. It seemed deserted, which was perfectly logical considering everyone was eating dinner in the Great Hall. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite from where I was standing. There were five minutes left until the Great Hall let out...

Little did I know five minutes could seem like an eternity. Each agonizing second ticked by on the clock, slowly counting the note`s fate. I aimlessly wandered through the rows and rows of books; not looking for anything in particular, just reading titles to pass the time. The clock struck seven and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around and saw the librarian. 

"Is there anything I can help you with, dear?" she asked. I shook my head timidly and she left. _Librarians should be outlawed...What was she thinking, sneaking up on me like that?..._ I turned back to a row of books and started to reread titles again. That was when I felt another tap on my shoulder. I violently turned around and properly exploded on the person, not paying attention to who it was.

"COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, MADAME?! I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!" I nearly screamed at them, turning back to the books.

"Madam?" came a deep, hushed voice. I was startled. _How can the librarian make her voice do that? _I turned around once more and gasped when I saw that it wasn`t the librarian.

It was Draco Malfoy. His cold grey eyes penetrated by blue ones. "You mistake me for a madam?" he asked calmly.

I faltered horribly. "I-I... er. um.. I-I..."had managed to come out of my mouth in a disarranged manner. I blushed from the embarrassment.

He carelessly waved his hand in the air. "No matter. I have a question for you."

"Shoot..."

"Would you go to the Hearts Ball with me?" he asked confidently.

My knees nearly gave way. I certainly wasn`t expecting this! Never the less, "yes" escaped from my lips before I could stop them.

Draco smiled, his grey gaze still on me. "I will see you later then." With that, he left me in one of the many rows of the library, nearly drooling. 

I walked back to the common room and lay myself down on the carpet. _I had a date with the handsome devil child from Slytherin..._ I grinned ruefully. _What would Parvati say?_ I already knew the answer. But she didn`t have to know just yet...

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot and the Hearts Ball. The character and names mentioned are property of J.K.Rowling, her publishers and sponsors. Yada yada yada...**

**NOTE: What do you think? I may post the next chapter if I get oh, say, 15 reviews (good or bad). **

**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN!:) AND REVIEW!!!**


	2. Gossip

**Grey Gaze**

**Chapter 2**

**by Ashley (Hype)**

  
  


_Lavender was, much to her dismay, awoken by Parvati at 10 a.m..._

Parvati jumped on my bed, scaring me half to death. I was in such a wonderful dream. I had been awarded most beautiful witch in Witch Weekly. I sighed, realizing it was just a dream...

"LAVENDER, WAKE UP!" Parvati screeched. At this, I pulled the covers over my head. They were flung off of me a second later. Parvati was determined to wake me up. She always was. It annoyed her to a great extent that I was not a morning person and she was.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled, not wishing to meet the morning sun.

She laughed, "If I did that, who else would I talk to? Come on, Lav! GET UP!" She decided to go for the kill and grabbed my ankles, pulling me off my four-poster bed. 

Rather reluctantly, I stood up from the floor and dusted myself off. I would have been perfectly content just sleeping on the floor. But I knew better; she would have screamed in my ears to wake me up no matter where I was. "What do you want?" I spat at her, though she took no notice.

"Lav, are you having a brain relapse? Today we`re supposed to go to Hogsmeade and get our dresses for the ball!" That woke me up. I had completely forgotten about the ball! Then memories washed over me from the night before. I was going with Draco. 

That sent me in a frantic mess around the room, desperately searching for some robes to wear. I spotted my favorite red robes on the far corner of the room. Unfortunately, it seemed like a land mine was covering the trail that would lead me to it. There were broken bottles of nail polish, eyelash curlers, lipsticks, clothes and bottles of perfumes strewn across the floor. Carefully, I proceeded towards the robes, cautious not to step on any shards of glass. I leaned over and quickly grabbed it and began to make my way back.

I did it successfully and started to get ready. After a quick ten minutes, Parvati and I raced down the stairs to the common room busy with people waiting to go to Hogsmeade. We made our entrance, turning a few heads of the Gryffindor boys as we always did. We were often referred to as the "beauty queens." It made no matter if people made it as an insult or not. We were proud of our title, knowing we would always have dates.

Seamus approached me as we made our was through the crowd towards the portrait hole. "Lav, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked somewhat nervously, and glancing at Parvati he added. "Alone?" I nodded and followed him to a corner.

"W-would y-y-you like t-to go to t-the b-ball with me?" he stuttered horribly, much like I did when I had mistaken Draco for the librarian. 

I instantly took pity on the sweet Irish boy before me. "I`m _really_ sorry, Seamus, but I already have a date." I could see the disappointment wash over his handsome face.

"You do?" he asked miserably, blushing at his own faulty.

"I`m sorry..." And I truly was. Seamus was one of the sweetest boys I had ever met. 

"Who is it?" he asked, more curious than crushed now. "Is it Dean?"

"Nope." I said simply, remembering Draco`s solid grey gaze that had left me nearly paralyzed when I saw it. I walked away quickly before I gave my mystery date away. I don`t think Gryffindor is ready for the news. I could see it now : _The Gryffindor Beauty Queen and the Slytherin King are going to the Hearts Ball..._ I smirked at my odd position. It would be all over school if I told Parvati. Even if she was my absolute best friend, she couldn`t pass up a piece of gossip like that.

I had already missed breakfast, so there was no point in going to the Great Hall. I would just have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks when we got to Hogsmeade. The whistle sounded and students filed out onto the Hogwarts grounds to be taken to the beloved wizard village. 

Parvati and I sat next to each other, of course, and we talked happily about the ball and what kind of dresses we were looking for. Halfway there, Draco stopped by and grinned at me, making my heart stop. He casually continued to walk, leaving both Parvati and I silent for a change. However, the silence didn`t last for long...

"What was that about?!" she squealed excitedly. "Draco Malfoy _smiled_ at you! Is there something you`re not telling me, Miss Lavender Brown? Are you and Draco going to the ball?!" she teased.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" escaped from my mouth and I realized my mistake.

"So you are! How did you manage to hook a hottie like that?!" 

I sighed ; my secret was out. Soon the entire school would know about it... I figured that I might as well talk. "I didn`t. He asked me!"

"NO WAY!"

"WAY! Remember how I was a train wreck at dinner? It was because of this note!" I reached deep into my beloved leather purse and pulled out the note that had caused me so much trouble and showed it to her. Parvati eagerly read it and looked at me expectantly, waiting for more details. "So, I was a bundle of nerves the whole day because it was only signed "D". That meant it could be from Dean or Draco. So I went through the day absently thinking about who it was from."

"That explains Divination!"

"Right. And the pumpkin juice," I added. "So I met him there and it was Draco. He asked me to the ball!" I finished triumphantly just as Cho Chang walked by. Cho`s eyes grew wide and she rushed off to her Ravenclaw friends. _Great,_ I thought, _now it will really be all over the school..._

It was. I hadn`t even returned to Hogwarts yet and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs congratulated me while the Gryffindors and Slytherins sent scowls in my direction. It was nice to be the center of attention in other houses, even if some of it wa negative. Parvati was the only person from Gryffindor that was still on my side- which I was very thankful for.

We searched every witch clothing store to find the perfect dress for each of us. It took nearly three full hours to find our dresses plus and extra hour and a half to find the matching shoes to go with them. Both of us where extremely happy with our choices. My dress was a deep red (to go with the Valentine`s theme) with two slits that came up dangerously high to my hips and was of a velvet material. Parvati chose a very deep purple dress with a low-cut neck because she thought it went well with Harry`s green dress robes.

The next stop was the jewelry store. One of our mottos was to always wear accessaries. We decided to stick to it. We both chose little fake diamond tiaras to put in our hair to fully bring out our beauty queen selves. I also chose a fake diamond braclet and necklace to go with it. Parvati decided to just stay with the tiara to emphasize her queen-like apperance.

We were ready for the Hearts Ball. Though it was five days away, we still had to make plans._ And I needed to have a little talk with Draco Malfoy...._

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names belong to J. K. Rowling** **and her publishers and sponsors. Yada yada yada.**

**NOTE: You guys asked for a chapter two so here it is!:) People, I wasn`t threatening not to post the next chapter! I just wanted to see what people were thinking of the story! I just decided that 15 reviews was a good number to judge on where the story might go. Sorry for any confusion! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!:)**

**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND FILL OUT A REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Kisser

**Grey Gaze**

***Chapter Three***

**by Ashley (Hype)**__

  
  


_Lavender and Parvati ( accompanied by Hermione, Ron, and Harry) walked into the Gryffindor common room after arriving back at Hogwarts..._

  
  


"So," Hermione started, "is it true? Are you going to the Hearts Ball with _the _Draco Malfoy?" she asked me. I nodded, blushing as Parvati elbowed me in the ribs, giggling. 

Ron nearly stopped dead in his tracks. "_You_ are going to the ball with_ who_?"

"Draco Malfoy. Honestly Ron, don`t you listen?" Harry chimed in. "And YOU`RE going with-" Harry was stopped mid-sentence by Ron`s hand clapping over his mouth.

This immediately caught both mine and Parvati`s attention. "Who is he going with?!" Parvati demanded towards Hermione. Hermione blushed furiously. She said something barely above a whisper. Parvati and I exchanged gleeful glances at each other. Ron and Hermione were going to the ball together!

Ron released the laughing Harry rather reluctantly. Ron seemed rather a fluster and said very quickly, "Ithinkimgonnagotobednow." With that, Ron left us and headed up the staircase to the boys` dormitory. Harry quit laughing. "I think I`ll go too..." and he chased after Ron.

"Is he always that touchy?" I asked Hermione. She nodded.

"Pretty much. He has a very short temper. Well, I`m going to go do my Potions essay. See you later," she called.

That left Parvati and I alone in the common room, save George and Fred Weasely who were probably up to no good. We took a seat near them on a velvet red couch by the fire. Surprisingly, neither of them said anything. Parvati sighed and turned her head to face mine. "Lav, did you do your potions essay?"

"NO! Oh my God, it`s due tomorrow!" She laughed and nodded, amused at my expression.

"You had better get busy!" she commented.

_And I did. I stayed up until the crack of dawn finishing my essay..._

  
  


There I sat, in Double Potions class, staring helplessly at Draco Malfoy. Occasionally, he would glance in my direction and send me a rueful smile, making my heart do cartwheels in its place.

I really did not know what it was about him that made him so attractive. Perhaps it was his smile. It was a rather rare sight and when it showed its beautiful face it seemed to light up the world. Or at least, it did that to my world. Maybe it was the way he held himself. He was so proud and tall, never at a lack of confidence. I shook my head absently. No, no that was not it. It was something under that penetrating grey gaze of his. Something he was hiding from the world...

My mind floated back to reality; back to Double Potions and back to Snape. "I will be pairing you in sets of two to work on the potion. Listen carefully for your name. I will not repeat them," he began to ramble off names that would be together. I tightly crossed my fingers under my desk, hoping to get Draco.

"Hermione Granger and...Draco Malfoy." I sighed. I could hear Hermione`s head hit her desk as she groaned from her position behind me. Draco sulkily got up and walked towards Hermione. On the way, he casually dropped a piece of parchment at my foot. I eagerly snatched it up and read it.

_L.-_

_Meet me in the library at 9 p.m._

  
  


I nodded my head to myself. At least I knew who the letter was from this time. I can still clearly recall that miserable day another note with the very same handwriting caused...

"Lavender Brown and... Vincent Crabbe." Now it was my turn to hit my head on my desk...

  
  


After a horrifying Potions class, I headed down the halls lazily talking with Parvati. Thankfully, Potions was our last class today. We headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms. 

On the way there, Fred Weasely slung one of his large arms around my shoulders. "Oy, Lav, how`s my favorite blond?" I laughed and poked him in the ribs. 

"Not so bad. How are you?"

"Not so good. See, I heard this thing from Cho ... A rumor, I suppose, about you and Malfoy. Are you two madly in love?" he asked bluntly. Parvati choked and I stopped walking.

Love? LOVE? I didn`t know about love! "Erm... Love? Gee, that is a rather strong word, Fred! I don`t know about love."

Fred went on, "Aye, the Slytherins are talking up a storm on you two. Says Malfoy`s got it bad for you."

My mind raced with thoughts... "He does?"

"Yes. Or at least, that`s what Cho told me."

That was what brought me back to my senses. Cho had told him. It was no doubt some rumor she had come up with. But I still couldn`t help but wonder... did Draco Malfoy _love_ me? I would find out tonight at nine...

  
  


Nine o`clock slowly came, much as it did when I had received the first note from Draco. None the less, it came; and that was all that mattered. I watched him saunter across the large library room towards me, a faint smile playing on his lips. He sat across from me and leaned forward onto his elbows, looking into my eyes with his deep, grey gaze. We must have sat there staring at each other for at least ten minutes. It was I who broke the silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

He grinned devishly and the word "you" formed on his lips. I almost fell off my chair. He was so naughty. A bad boy to the core... "I just wanted to look at you."

"Why?"

He raised his eyebrow with a glint in his steel grey eyes. "I believe you know why..."

I stuck out my lower lip, pouting. "Well, I don`t. Tell me." He did- sort of. In one swift movement he swept over the table and planted a sweet but firm kiss on my lips. I was shocked. He sat back in his chair, looking rather satisfied with himself.

I wanted to shock him like he had shocked me. I racked my brain for something shocking as he stared at me from across the wooden table. Suddenly, Fred`s words popped into my head. "I heard you love me," I said rather stupidly.

He smiled. "You did? From whom?"

"Fred Weasley who heard it from Cho Chang."

He straightened up in his chair. "Cho Chang, eh? Like the one over there spying on us?" He pointed towards a bookcase were Cho`s eyes appeared through a space in which no books where present. Her brown eyes widened and quickly disappeared when she had realized she had been spotted.

"She heard us!" I exclaimed, fury building up inside me. 

"Shhh... Everyone will hear us if you keep up like that." he smirked. I almost felt like slapping him. How could he not care? Cho would be spreading rumors like crazy! He stopped me from slapping him by getting out of his chair and pulling me into a kiss. A really great kiss... My knees gave way and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up. The old library surroundings dissolved before us and my head began to spin as he continued the kiss...

"AHEM..." came from behind us...

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling , her publishers, and her sponsers. Yada yada yada...**

**NOTE: Hope I made all of you R/Hr fans happy!:) Sorry H/Hr fans, I already had Harry going with Parvati. Anyways, what do you think? PLEASE TELL ME! Flames are welcome but not recommended (I don`t pay attention to them:) Who do you think the last line belongs to??? *grins* I know...**

**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND REVIEW!!!!!**

  
  



	4. Broken Silence

**Grey Gaze**

***Chapter Four***

**by Ashley (Hype)**

  
  


_Lavender and Draco abruptly stopped kissing and turned to see who had interrupted them...._

I turned my head to see who interrupted us. There stood poor Seamus Finnigan, tears forming in his bright blue eyes. 

"So it`s true," he began, his voice cracking. "You and Malfoy really are together. God, Lav, I thought you would at least pick someone better than the Slytherin`s pretty boy over me..."

Draco`s eyes flashed dangerously at the Irish boy. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Then, in a low voice, he said something that made me want to slap him. "I always get the girl, Finnigan. Miss Lavender Brown is no exception."

Seamus gave Draco the finger and quickly looked at me and whispered, "How could you, Lav?" before he tore from the library. I nearly cried. I looked sharply at Draco and slapped him. "How could you?" I snapped at him. "He`s so sweet! He`s my friend, Draco!"

"Feisty, aren`t we?"

"Answer me!" I demanded, pounding my fist on his chest. "Or I won`t go to the damn ball with you!"

He sighed. "Haven`t you noticed, Lavender, that I always do that?" 

His grey gaze was almost to much for me to handle. His eyes were sad and forlorn as he looked upon my eyes, almost searching for an answer. It was true; he always did mean things. "Why do you do that?" I asked him in a sad tone of voice.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back a bit. "I don`t know. I suppose I take after my father.."

"You don`t have to."

He brought his head back and rested his forehead against mine. "It is expected of me. It`s a habit; a terrible one, I know."

"Draco, I don`t want you to do that anymore. Not to anyone- especially Gryffindors. I`m not asking you to be nice to us. Just ignore us."

"How could I ignore you?" he asked, a devilish smile crossing his lips.

"Just be like the rest of my many admirers," I grinned back. Picking up my beloved purse on the table next to us and left Draco Malfoy gawking after me as I strode out of the library.

  
  


I couldn`t believe it. I was actually smiling in Potions. Draco was being nice to Hermione, his assigned partner. I looked over my shoulder at them. It seemed as though she couldn`t believe it either. Her eyes grew particularly wide when Draco offered to cut the cloves for the potion for her. His face was still grim, but at least he was making an effort. I smiled wider to the point that my cheeks hurt. Perhaps that little talk in the library last night did him some good. 

I turned back around and began to cut my own cloves. I sighed. Crabbe wasn`t much help. Oh well. I looked across the room to see Seamus staring blankly at me. He blushed when he realized I was returning his gaze. I mouthed 'I`m sorry' at him. His gazed quickly shifted back at the cloves he was cutting. I really was sorry.

Draco gave me another surprise later in the evening. We were in the Great Hall sitting down to eat our dinner. The hall fell silent and I looked up from my plate of food. There was Draco Malfoy, casually walking towards the Gryffindor table with his plate in hand. I nearly fainted when he sat next to me. As a matter of fact, several people did faint- most of them being Slytherins and Gryffindors. Pansy Parkinson even screamed before she fainted. Her head fell in her soup, splattering it across the table and a few people near her.

He put his long and muscular arm around me and started to eat his dinner. I was sure that my face matched the color of the scarlet table cloth perfectly- at least I matched. Parvati was giggling and grinning so madly that she couldn`t eat her food. It was a very silent dinner. Only the clicks of the utensils could be heard echoing across the Great Hall. Nearly all eyes were on us and most people had abandoned their plates of food. 

Draco, however, calmly continued eating. His cheeks weren`t even flushed. _How can he do that?_ I wondered, looking at him as he began to cut into his steak. _How can he just sit there as if he does this sort of thing everyday? Like it`s nothing? _

I looked back down at the food in front of me. It suddenly didn`t seem as inviting as it had been minutes before. I pushed the plate away from me and looked hopelessly at Parvati. She just grinned back and winked.

I looked miserably down the long table that the Gryffindors always sat at. They were all staring at me. All save Seamus who was quietly eating, his blue eyes never leaving his plate. George Weasely looked particularly shocked. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hung, making the shape of a large "O". Fred looked rather amused. He drew out his wand and shot something in my direction. It was a note that landed in my lap. I opened it.

_My favorite blond,_

_Why didn`t you tell me? You sly little devil, sneaking around with the devil child. No hard feelings though. I have something very important to tell you. Meet me in the common rooms at midnight. Make sure no one follows you._

_Your favorite Weasely_

  
  


I raised and eyebrow and looked up from the note to where Fred was. He wasn`t there. Just George, still the same shocked expression on his face. I shoved the note deep in my leather purse, hoping Draco hadn`t noticed. He hadn`t. He lazily started on his green beans, same calm face he had kept throughout dinner. 

I shifted in my chair, taking his arm off of my shoulders. He looked up at me with those penetrating grey eyes, waiting expectantly for my excuse. "Er.. Draco, I need to go powder my nose with Parvati. At the mention of her name, Parvati spilled her pumpkin juice across the red table cloth, giggling madly. Draco looked strangely at her, then back down at his food and began eating again. 

Parvati jumped up from her seat and followed me out of the Great Hall; all eyes were on us until we had left them completely. Parvati nearly burst with words as we rounded the corner that lead to the girls` bathroom. "What was that about?! Have you two gotten closer than I think you have?!" she said excitedly. "I want all the details!"

I blushed. "There`s really no details... We kissed...."

"YOU KISSED?!"

"Mmm hmm..."

"French?"

"Yup. In the library. Seamus caught us."

"Oh, no!"

"And that nasty Cho Chang spied on us!"

"NO WAY!"

"Way. She saw everything."

"I always knew that bitch was up to no good!"

I nodded and began to reapply my mango- flavored lipstick. We were now in the bathroom alone. I fetched to note Fred had given me from my purse and handed it to her. She read it. "Devil child, eh? I like that," she laughed. "What`s this all about?"

"I don`t know. C` mon, lets go to the common room." She nodded and followed.

Since the Great Hall had just let out, the Gryffindor common room was buzzing with conversations. Unfortunately, they all seemed to be about Draco "crossing the boarder line" and what happened at dinner. The chatter of people seemed to come to a dead halt when I stepped through the portrait hole. It didn`t last long, though. The silence was almost instantly replaced with whispers. I sighed and started up the steps to the girls` dormitory. There I would wait until midnight came. 

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling , her publishers and her sponsors. Yada yada yada...**

  
  


**NOTE: Thank you for all of your reviews! Sorry I took so long to get this up! Well, at least I got it up.:) What do you think Fred has to tell Lavender? I`ll dedicate the series to whoever gets it right. Heck, I might even decide to put YOU in the series as a new character:) Write what you think will happen in your review! SO, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET REVIEWING!!!**

**SO DON`T BE CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN ***grins again at Ron`s Babe***:) AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Payback

**NOTE: I`m sorry I took so long to get this chapter posted! I`ve been_ sooo_ busy with studying for our final exams (I sound like Hermione, don`t I?)....**

**Grey Gaze**

***Chapter Five***

**by Ashley (Hype)**__

  
  


_Lavender looked at her clock which read 11:53 p.m. She groaned, not wanting to leave her bed but still wanting to hear what Fred had to tell her. Exasperated, she flung the covers off herself... _

  
  


I looked down at my feet, which were hung over the side of my four-poster bed. The shimmery lavender nail polish was starting to peel off my toe nails, but it didn`t matter. I planned on painting them red to match my new dress for the Hearts Ball. Sighing, I let my feet touch the stone floor. I almost let out a yelp of surprise due to the coldness. I stood there for a few moments, letting my feet adjust. 

Walking across the room carefully (trying not to wake anyone), I grabbed the silvery material that I had hidden under one of the floor boards. It was an Invisibility Cloak- Parvati`s to be exact. It was how we got all the gossip on people. I pulled the cloak around me and walked out into the hall, whose floors were equally as cold.

Turning around the corner and heading down the familiar staircase, I saw Fred Weasley lying spread-eagle on one of the red sofas by the fire, his eyes closed. No one was in the common room. I giggled quietly, realizing that he probably had chased them all away. I slowly walked towards him, Invisibility Cloak still tight around me, planning to give him a scare. However, by the time I reached the side of the sofa, he said, "Lavender Marie Brown, take that confounded cloak off!" 

I laughed and pulled the cloak away, folding it in my arms. He repositioned himself so he was facing me, and made a gesture for me to sit down. Seeing that he was not smiling, I began to feel uneasy. He was always smiling. But currently, he wasn`t. It didn`t suit him. His face seemed longer and serious, more lifeless without it`s brilliant happiness. It wasn`t just his smile, either. His hair-matching eyebrows were knitted together, his face pale, making his red freckles stand out. Something was wrong.

"Fred, what`s wrong? You`re not acting like yourself..."

He frowned, which didn`t help. It only made me more nervous. "There`s a reason for that," he said quietly, glancing at the fire for a few brief moments before his blue eyes came back to see mine. "Lav, things aren`t looking good..."

"I can see that!"

"No, you can`t. I`m just going to have to tell it to you straight. I`m sorry. There`s really no other way to tell you."

I frowned. My heart was pumping fast. In a minute, my pulse rate seemed to have raised ten degrees. "Well, say it then," came out of my mouth, though I wasn`t sure if I wanted him to say it.

"Draco doesn`t love you."

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn`t that. "What?! How do you.. What did you... HOW?" I sputtered miserably. I loved Draco. He said he had loved me, too!

Fred cleared his throat. "Cho told me. Look, Lav, I know you don`t trust her... But-"

"Like hell I trust her! That demon- wench!" I cried. 

"LAVENDER! Control yourself!"

It seemed impossible. How could I control myself?! "FRED WEASLEY! How could you trust her?!"

  
  


He launched at me and clamped his hand over my mouth. "Lav," he whispered, "I know it`s not what you want to hear. Cho... Well, Cho has an Invisibility Cloak, too. She was walking around and saw that the Slytherins were having a little party. Draco was all strung out on vodka and he was singing about you. About how stupid you were for believing him. About how he doesn`t love you. About how easy he could manipulate you. He had Pansy Parkinson sitting on his lap and laughing as he sang...Lav, tell me if I`m wrong, but it sure doesn`t sound as if he loves you." He sighed miserably and released my mouth. He looked like he was about to say something else, but his mouth closed. 

As soon as he let me go, I began to cry. I couldn`t help it...It was all too devastating for me. I leaned over and let my head rest on Fred`s strong and broad shoulder and cried. I must have been there crying for an hour just crying as Fred put a comforting arm around me. He didn`t say a word the whole time. He just let me cry. 

After that long hour, when I had no tears left to cry, I pulled away from him. The shoulder of his robes were soaked in my tears. He looked at me cautiosly, as if I were an explosion waiting to happen. Perhaps I was, but it didn`t matter. I didn`t really love Draco. He had manipulated me to do so. I had come up with an idea. "Fred, will you do me a favor?"

He looked relieved. "Anything, Lav. Anything."

"Who are you going to the Hearts Ball with?"

His jaw dropped and his mouth began to open and close, making him look like a goldfish. Finally, he stopped. "Er... Nobody."

"Will you go with me?"

"Uh...Yeah..." 

I giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Fred, I need your help. We need to make everyone in Hogwarts jealous and stupid- especially the Slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy."

His familiar goofy grin spread across his face. "I`m all for it!"

I grinned back. This was going to be fun....

  
  
  
  


The Hearts Ball was two days away. I had to be an actress until then. I had to play my part. I had to fake being in love with Draco. It wasn`t too hard. I just had to look and see what Pansy would do, then I would do it. Well, not all of it. At the moment, Pansy was shooting eye-daggers at me. I don`t think that if I shot eye-daggers at Draco that it would seem as if I were in love with him. 

We were in Divination. This year, the Gryffindors had Potions, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. I would make sure to sit far away from Draco. I was going to play hard to get, for it seemed as though Draco liked objects out of his reach. Draco and I had switched roles, though he didn`t know it. I was going it manipulate _him. _He was going to fall in love with me. 

Of course, this added about an hour to my morning rituals. I couldn`t have him fall in love with me if I wasn`t beautiful. I made sure to lay out all my best clothes for the following days. I made everything match. I even wore muggle makeup. The wizarding world may have adapted a few useful traits, but they were far behind the muggles when it came to looking good. In my experience (and I had a great deal of it), shimmery lipstick made wizards go wild. As well as short muggle skirts...

Draco would be rendered helpless when he saw me. Most of the Slytherins had not entered the Divination room yet, Malfoy was one of them. Pansy, on the other had, was sitting across from me in the circle Professor Trawleny had insisted on forming staring at me angrily, a disgusting frown plastered upon her face. I smirked, knowing Pansy was not good at making herself look good. She had dark red lipstick, purple eye gunk, and a flourescent pink swiped across her face. None of it went well with her dull blonde hair. Parvati seemed to know what I was thinking, for when she spotted Pansy`s terrible choice of apparel, she pointed her long index finger at her and sniggered. I didn`t have time to comment, for at that moment the rest of the Slytherins came in.

I was right. Draco took one look at me and his jaw dropped. I was wearing a short red Gucci leather skirt, a tight-fitting black shirt, and black, strappy high-heeled shoes. I thought, _Ha! Feel the wrath of Gucci!_ when I looked at his face. It was oddly satisfying to see him not collected. He stared me up and down, looking particularly at my short, red leather skirt and my long legs. I had always prided myself on my legs and kept them in excellent care, tanned golden brown and always shaven. It had paid off several times, but never such as this. 

I turned my head and smiled at Draco`s worst enemy- Harry Potter- sweetly. Draco scowled when he saw this, which was only more encouraging to me. Poor Harry`s knees almost buckled under him at the look I was giving him. He turned to Ron, who was looking at me in a very dazed state. Harry had to snap his fingers in Ron`s face before they began their muffled conversation. I listened carefully, trying to catch their words. It sounded somewhat like this:

"Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"What?"

"Did you-"

"-very lucky wizard, Har-"

"-but, Parvati-"

"-still lucky."

They rambled on like this for about five minutes. Somewhere along the line the conversation turned to Ron and Hermione going to the ball together. I smiled. Ron and Hermione were made for each other, even though they didn`t really know it. I was happy when I found Ron had asked Hermione to the dance instead of me. 

My attention wandered elsewhere... To Draco. His grey gaze locked onto my blue one and he mouthed something I didn`t understand. I turned away to Parvati and started whispering about the plan. Her eyes grew wide and she giggled, glancing at Draco. He raised an eyebrow. I looked at him, giving him the sexiest look I could send and licked my lips devishly. He blushed furiously and looked outside the window. I had never seen him blush before. It looked immensely strange against his deathly pale skin. The Divination Professor cleared her throat and began class...

  
  


The whole day went like that. It was nice turning every wizard`s head as I passed them. Finally, just before our last class, I caught up to Fred and gave him a note that read:

_It`s going as planned._

He smiled before shoving the note into his robe`s pocket and walking away. I knew he would talk to me at dinner. That was only an hour and a half away.

  
  


The time passed quickly. I got special attention from every male in the class. I paid special attention back to everyone of them, except Draco. I flirted continuously with Harry (which really seemed to strike Draco`s nerves), Dean, Neville, and even Crabbe and Goyle (which throughly disgusted me. But hey, I had to go to the extremes, right? Well, Crabbe and Goyle certainly seemed to enjoy it. _Yech_...) Anyway, time passed quickly, and dinner soon came...

I was immensely thankful for the fact that Draco did not sit with me during dinner thins time. He was very confused, I could tell but the way he looked at me from across the room at the Slytherin`s table. It was working. Instead, Fred sat next to me. We were at the very end of the long Gryffindor table, sitting alone. For once, I wasn`t surrounded by people. It was just Fred, and that was perfectly alright with me. 

He pulled out the note I had given him in the corridor and grinned mischievously. "No wonder it`s going as planned. Lav, I didn`t expect you to pull off something like this...You look great."

I smiled. "I know...It`s all part of the plan, remember?"

"Do I ever... Jesus, Lav, the whole school is talking about you. You`ve gotten Lee and Fred in a whirl...Ron seems to be stoned at the mention of your name! Neville...Well, look at him. He`s drooling at you now- literally! You`re even driving poor Harry bonkers!" He said it as though it were serious, but he was grinning from ear to ear. "Not to mention the Slytherin`s devil child..."

"Who, Draco? Oh, silly, _silly_ me..." I teased.

"He`s going nuts!" he laughed. "Malfoy... Oh, you should have seen him, Lav... It was great!"

I froze. "What was great?"

Fred`s eyes seemed to have popped out of his head when he looked at me. It took him awhile to pop them back in. "Er... Didn`t you hear?"

"Obviously not..."

"Well, he started yelling at Parvati."

_"WHY?!"_ I screamed, causing the lot of the Gryffindor table to look at me. I glared at them and they went back to their food. When it came to my absolute best friend, I was a little protective, as she was with me. 

Fred went on as if I hadn`t shouted. He always did; I guess he was just used to it now. "He started yelling, asking her what you were up to and all. She laughed in his face and walked away. He just stood there, staring after her like an idiot."

"He _is_ an idiot."

"Well, yes, but that`s what happened."

"I wish I could`ve seen the look on his face!"

Fred grinned slyly. "You can. Ask the Creevy boy. He got it all on camera. The whole bloody argument!"

"NO WAY!" 

"Yeah. He already got the pictures developed. He posted them in the Gryffindor commons."

"He _posted_ them?" I asked. It just seemed too good to be true.

"Yes. They`re up there now." He laughed, sensing my anxiousness. "You want to leave now, don`t you?"

I grinned. "You know me too well. Come with me, Fred?"

He nodded at stood up, extending his arm for me to take. I took it and was escorted from the Great Hall by one of Hogwarts`s greatest pranksters to ever walk the halls. Every person`s eyes followed us as we walked with pride through the tall doors as if we were two famous people walking into an award show. 

  
  


The pictures were excellent. No, more than excellent. I couldn`t think of a word to describe them. I stood there next to Fred and looked at Draco`s red face as he yelled at a smiling Parvati. Yes, yelled. Hermione had enchanted them to talk, or in Draco`s case, scream at the top of his lungs. The next picture showed Parvati laughing at him. It was a very hearty laugh, which caused Draco to blush. The third and final picture was a photograph of Draco, blown up to an eight by ten size. I laughed, making Fred laugh. My laugh (or so people told me) was contagious- Fred was no exception. I stared at Draco`s face, whose grey eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in an unattractive way, his face pale. Suddenly, he closed his mouth and turned red. I MEAN RED. Red like the Weasleys` hair red (which did not go well with his white-blond hair, I mentally noted). Then he threw up his hand`s in the air, apparently exasperated, and said, "Well! That was just no good!" and stormed off, the Slytherins following in his angry wake. 

I couldn`t wait for the Heart`s Ball. It was only one day away. Just one day.... Then we could finish the plan.

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling, her publishers, and her sponsors. Yada yada yada....**

  
  


**NOTE: So, what do you think? Is Draco really a nice guy? Or is he a bad one? Exactly what is this plan Fred and Lav are creating? Well, it`s all in the next chapter (the FINAL chapter)!!! The Hearts Ball is coming up... What will happen? Stay tuned and find out next time one Grey Gaze. LOL... I sound like a commercial. By the way, I decided I LOVE long reviews (hint hint :) Also, who do you think Lavender should be with? I haven`t decided yet. I wanna know who you think she should end up with.**

  
  


**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND FILL OUT A REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Distraction

  
  


******DISCLAIMER: The plot most certainly belongs to me. Greg Stacy belongs to me. Actually, anyone who wants him is more than welcome. He would make a nice coat rack, I believe:) Other than that, the rest belong to the mighty JKR.**

**NOTE: I know I said this would be the last chapter. But it isn`t. Oh well. Live with it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Grey Gaze**

***Chapter Six***

**by Ashley (Hype**

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Lavender rolled to her side, tangling herself in her thick red comforter. Suddenly, she jolted upright, grinning like a madwoman, remembering her and Fred`s plans. It was extremely early in the morning and, even though she was grinning, she was not quite her usual self, being somewhere in between consciousness and sleep...._

  
  


I, not being one to wake up early, was vaguely surprised to find myself fumbling around the room, tripping over nail polish bottles, robes, various books and rather squishy things I would rather not acknowledge. However, it was all for a good cause. At least, it was for me. Fred and I were in the midst of a glorious scheme against Draco Malfoy, who had cheated me in countless ways by saying he loved me. Ha! Loved me my arse. The only thing that boy loves is his own bloody arse.

None the less, there I was, tripping about in the fifth year dormitories, trying not to wake my room mates, who had seemed to purposely place everything they owned in my path, preventing me to get to the girls` bathrooms. I had a lot of preparing to do today. No bottle of nail polish, no combs or brushes, and certainly no piles of disregarded clothes were going to stop me, not matter how frightening they were.

After falling flat on my face repeatedly for a half hour and, quite remarkably, not waking anyone in the dorms, I reached the girls` bathrooms. Of course, no one was in the red and gold adorned bathrooms. But then again, who would be at five o` clock in the morning? I smiled sleepily, not really being awake, but at least acknowledging I was there. Never would I be fully awake until I showered; for what was a shower but the place between sleep and consciousness? I rubbed my eyes, a small smile still lingering on my lips as I turned the knob on the shower to hot and shed my nightgown.

After showering and the tedious process of getting dressed and putting on make-up, I stood back and surveyed myself in one of the gold- framed long mirrors in the bathroom. All in all, I`d rate myself as a goddess. I ran a hand through my loosely- curled blond hair and smiled sweetly. I was going to drive Draco crazy yet again. This time, with the assistance with a certain Fred Weasley. 

As the sun was beginning to rise, so were the other students. Among them was Parvati Patil, my absolute best friend, who had just strolled in the bathroom looking particularly cheery. She was whistling a merry tune and there was more of a bounce in her walk. Parvati stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted me. Then she broke into an abnormally huge grin and said, "My, my, my... Miss Lavender Brown... It looks like Aphrodite decided to visit you this morning!"

I turned away from the mirror on my lavender- colored, high- heeled shoes. "Well, now, Par... I wouldn`t necessarily say she visited me," I said, remembering the long morning events. "I had to work at this, mind you, since five o`clock this morning!" I said with fierceness, though I was grinning like mad.

She smiled kindly. "Time well spent. Now, Lav, you have an appearance due in...." She stooped to check her watch. "Well, now. Shall we go, your Excellency?"

"Yes," I simply said, linking my arm with hers and heading out the door.

  
  
  
  


I carefully walked down the long, curved staircase of Gryffindor, my head proudly high as people stopped to look at the Beauty Queens of the school. It was routine, of course, for the boys in the clustered common room to stare helplessly at us for a while, their eager eyes lingering on our curves. No matter their age, we could have whichever man or boy in the school. All we had to do was press their buttons, which was alarmingly easy. Draco Malfoy was no exception. Parvati and I unlinked arms and went to mingle in separate ways, though only for a brief time. We always reunited before we were to file into the Great Hall for breakfast.

I went to go see Fred, who was the center of attention with his twin, near one of the roaring fires. People were clustered around him, straining to see what he was doing. I too decided to strain. Just over Ron`s tall body, I spotted one of the photographs that had been posted the other day. There was Draco Malfoy, red-faced and flustered, staring disbelievingly after Parvati in the picture. I couldn`t help but laugh. Apparently, Fred had decided to promote the whole ordeal by flailing the pictures about wildly in the air for all of the Gryffindor eyes to see. I grinned and began to push my way through the crowd, which easily parted after they registered my presence.

"Hallo, Freddy," I said, smiling at him.

He stopped the picture waving and turned to me. His eyes scanned my body slowly before waving his muscular, freckled arms about enthusiastically. "Why, Lavender! You look marvelous!"

I flipped my hair casually, suppressing a smile. " Naturally. Well, don`t we have to--"

"Of course, of course," he said, then looking back over his broad shoulder at the crowd, who had been listening intently, as there were rumors about who I was dating. The gossip chain was having a field day over the issues in the past few days, claiming that Draco was in love with Parvati and tried to tell her truth, who laughed and walked away because she hated Draco and was in love with Fred, and Fred was playing between Cho Chang and myself, while poor little ole me couldn`t decide who I really wanted. It was crazy. Fred continued on, "Excuse me, my faithful audience, but I have some business to attend to." The crowd mumbled and began to clear out, spreading across the common room. He turned his freckled face back to me. 

"You do look nice, Lav," he commented, grinning and revealing his perfect straight white teeth.

I grinned back, matching his expression. "Yes, I know. I made sure of that. Is everything going as planned?"

"Of course. Why wouldn`t it?"

I shrugged. "Just checking. Extra precautions, you know."

Fred rolled his hazel eyes in an over-exaggerated fashion, saying, "You`re starting to sound like my mum...Or even worse, Percy!"

I snorted, doubting that anyone could sound quite like Percy, who had always had a snobbish, precise and business- like way of saying things.

We would have said more, but the bell rung, dismissing the common rooms to the Great Hall for breakfast. I dashed off to find Parvati, who was talking to Harry Potter about the Hearts Ball. Harry was looking a bit nervous as Parvati went on endlessly at a fast pace. It took all poor Harry had to comprehend what she was saying at this remarkably fast pace. Ron, on the other hand, had given up any hopes of comprehending anything that was coming out of Parvati`s mouth and had struck up a conversation with Lee Jordan about Quidditch. Hermione, as usual, had her nose stuffed up in an advanced Astrology book, skimming over the text before her exam. A usual morning in the Gryffindor Tower....so far.

"Hey, Parvati!" I called. Parvati abruptly stopped talking in mid-sentence and turned to see me. Harry looked relieved beyond explanation and mouthed a silent "thank you" to me. I nodded just as Parvati and I linked arms again and headed in the direction of the Great Hall.

Breakfast was uneventful, save the stares both Parvati and I were receiving. You see, Parvati had dressed herself up as well, all for her role in the plan. She was dressed in a short purple dress, which fit around her curves perfectly, a amethyst necklace placed delicately around her neck, and her light weight was being supported by fashionable shoes of purple. I was dressed similarly, save I was in Lavender. We almost looked like biological sisters. The only thing that set us apart from passing as twins would be my blond curly hair and her straight brown hair. It made us contrast; Parvati being the dark side of purple, and I being the light. Not that it truly mattered. We just had a taste for art and fashion altogether.

Parvati continued the chat she had started with Harry earlier. Harry had reduced to staring at his scrambled eggs, as Ron and Hermione were throughly engrossed with...er...each other. It had amazed me how much bonding Ron and Hermione had done since Ron had asked her to the Hearts Ball. The two barely got into arguments anymore. 

And then there was Harry Potter. Poor, poor Harry Potter was shunned aside for once in his life by his only true friends. It saddened me just to watch him sit there as he stared down at his plateful of eggs, his once brilliant green eyes gone dull. Of course, they were only dull when he looked at his eggs. Every time Harry looked at Ginny, who was a year younger than him, his eyes shown with the brilliance I always noted them for. Then it hit me...Harry Potter had it bad for Ginny Weasley, but was going to the Hearts Ball with my best friend. I sighed at the sight of Parvati and Harry, sitting next to each other, neither one of them really caring for the other. Then I saw Harry`s eyes flicker to....

No. It couldn`t be! I squinted down to the end of the Gryffindor table, where Cho was sitting on Seamus Finnegan`s lap. Sure enough, it was. Seamus was laughing heartily, Cho Chang sitting on his lap and giggling. I pointed this out to Parvati, who turned and looked at me strangely.

"You didn`t know?"

"About Seamus and CHO CHANG?!" I spat loudly. It was well- known that I absolutely_ loathed _Cho Chang. It didn`t help that she was playing with Seamus Finnegan, whom of which had a crush on me and has been my good friend since our first year.

"Oh, Lav, lighten up, will you? They`re in love."

"They`re WHAT?!"

"In love... It didn`t take long for Seamus to recover from you, you know. You remember what happened in the library?"

"Yeah...."

"When Cho was spying on you? And Seamus caught you and Malfoy kissing?"

"Yeah..." I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well, she knew Seamus had it for you. She was researching something and pulled out a book, only to see you and Malfoy kissing. She ran and told Seamus, just so he knew about it and you couldn`t play him along," She paused for a moment because of the glare I was sending her. "Not that you ever _would_ play him, of course. Anywho, she told him, he ran in and caught you with Draco. Cho was there for him, you know. She loves him. It didn`t take him long to see that he loved her too," Parvati finished, going back to eating her mashed potatoes as if what she said was nothing.

Eu de conrare, I`m afraid. It _was_ something- a_ big_ something. It explained plenty of things to me. What, I couldn`t rightly decide, for at that moment I saw Ginny Weasely drop a note in Harry`s lap as she walked by. Parvati, of course, didn`t notice this, for she was not as observant as I and was making flirty conversation with a seventh year boy. Harry also noticed this and opened the note and began reading it. He became entirely slack-jawed for a full thirty seconds before staring after her as she departed from the Great Hall with an odd look on his face. 

I knew that look all too well. It was the same look all my old boyfriends had worn when I had talked to them, the look Harry had put on whenever he saw Cho last year and the look Hermione and Ron gave each other constantly. Harry was in love, alright. This time, it was with the right person. Over the years, I had watched Harry from afar, when he thought I wasn`t looking. He always seemed to fall for the wrong people for him. Ginny, being a girl, immediately fell for the right guy the first day she saw him- Harry Potter. Ginny had saved herself for Harry over the years, pushing away her admirers- and it was about to pay off. It took Harry a proper fifteen seconds before leapt up from the table and literally ran after her at full speed. Parvati still hadn`t noticed.

I shook Parvati`s arm, catching her attention, before I drug her away to a bathroom.

"Did you see what happened?" I asked her.

Her brows knitted together. "See what?"

I couldn`t stop it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn`t stop it. It just came out: "HarryisinlovewithGinnyandsheloveshimbackandhejustwentafterherwhenshedroppedanoteinhishand." I bit my lip, hoping she would understand what I just said, for I did_ not_ want to repeat it to her.

Her neatly groomed eyebrows raised slightly, then went back down. She sighed heavily before she spoke. "Oh dear...I knew it would happen one of the days..."

"You knew?"

"Oh yes...Harry hasn`t paid too much attention to me in the last few days, I`m afraid. Then I saw the way he looked at Ginny...All glazed over and...Well, we all knew it would happen."

"...But what about the...?"

"Hearts Ball? Well, I had Greg Stacy all worked up a few minutes ago. I suppose I could go with him."

I blinked. Surely...?

"Oh, stop it, Lav!" she laughed. "It no big deal, honestly. Harry can have his girl and I can have my man and we can all be happy, okay? It`s you who should be in a hussy... You have a lot to do, you know!"

I couldn`t help but grin. The bell rang, sounding off the beginning of our first class- Triple Potions with Professor Snape...ugh...

  
  
  
  


As Parvati and I were always pressing the male species` buttons, it was not surprising that we would do the same today. Parvati, however, took our whole button-pressing theories to new levels when she decided to include Severus Snape in the male species.

We were running down the dungeon halls, desperately searching for the dungeon in which Triple Potions was held. At long last, we came to approaching the rickety wooden door, only to be ten minutes late. I groaned, knowing at least fifteen points would be deducted from our house. "Snape is going to_ kill_ us..." I mumbled.

Parvati turned to me and grinned. "Lav, I have and idea."

Uh-oh. Here we go.... Parvati hastily began to unbutton the first two buttons of her dress. I nearly shrieked, but, with tremendous difficulty, maintained my voice in a whisper. "_What_ are you _doing_?!"

She looked up, a mad grin still plastered on her face. "_I _am going to spare Gryffindor some points today. What about _you_, eh? I`m just sure Draco would _love_ to see you flirting with the Head of Slytherin, no?"

My mouth dropped. No way...No possible way...She was going to flirt her way into points for Gryffindor?!

Parvati tapped her foot impatiently one the worn stone floor. "Lavender Marie Brown, sometimes sacrifices must be made, but it is all for the greater good. Now, are you with me or not?"

I gulped. "I guess so," I mumbled, unbuttoning the top buttons as Parvati had done. It looked...revealing. But then again, that was the whole point.

A smile broke out on her pretty face. "Right, then... Here we go," she said with finality, pushing open the wooden door.

Snape was scrolling away madly on the board about the Tickleus Potion, while the entire class was rushing to keep up at his remarkable pace. However, he was disrupted when Parvati and I entered the room with a loud creak, complements of the old door. Parvati strutted up to him, her hips swaying a bit more than necessary, her head tilted high, and I following in her suit. It made an impression, for Snape dropped the flourescent-colored chalk and quickly tried to regain composure. 

It didn`t work too well, for at that moment Parvati and I leaned over, revealing our slightly- revealed bosoms. He stared as we said in unison, "We`re sorry, professor, but we lost track of time. We won`t ever do it again, we promise."And it worked. Snape, with a slightly trembling hand, pointed to our seats wordlessly, and without taking any points, before going back to his scribbling on the board. 

The class was in awe- Ron Weasely in particular. He gave an eager thumbs-up in our direction as we passed. Then he began to explain with great emphasis to Hermione that if she ever wanted to get her way, if she did what we just pulled off, she was sure to get anything from him; not to mention that he would certainly _not_ take away points. Hermione`s reply was a smack upside the head with her Transfiguration book. Ron resumed his silent position, his face reddening a bit on one side of his face from the impact, while Harry sniggered at him.

  
  


After class, Harry stopped us in the halls; or more namely, Parvati. "Uh....Par... See, about the ball...." Harry began nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Parvati waved her hand in a dismissive gesture in the air. "Oh, Harry don`t worry about it. You don`t need to go with me if you don`t want to. I know you like Ginny. By all means, go with her. She deserves you and you deserve her. Besides, Greg Stacy, that seventh year, is my new date. I knew this would happen."

Harry froze in absolute shock. It was all I could do to stop myself from laughing. Parvati, however, began to grow impatient, for she had Astronomy next and if was an awfully long journey up to the tower. "Well, Harry Potter, do you need an engraved invitation? Go find her, boy!" she snapped playfully.

Harry broke into a wild, boyish grin that drove every girl crazy before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running off in the opposite direction. Parvati stared after him for a moment before turning back to me and saying, "You know, I almost didn`t let him go just then. That was a terribly good kiss- even if it was just on the cheek." I smiled- things were going good so far.

  
  


Draco sat next to me in Astronomy class...Perfect. As Professor Sinistra rambled on about the complexes of the Rambulous Galaxy, I watched Draco look down at his blank parchment absently, tearing the corners off in precise angles, then proceeding to turning them into origami figurines with his wand, only to add them to a mass collection of the figures at the end of his desk.. His grey gaze met mine suddenly, and I almost faltered. He whispered, or what I thought he whispered, for it was so light, "Are we still going to the ball?" 

I nodded coyly and continued the stare with difficulty. Draco Malfoy seemed to have mastered intense stares. His silver-grey eyes explored my blue ones unblinkingly, as if searching for something. He also did this magnificent art without cracking a smile. He kept completely composed, unnaturally so, as he stared at me. Then he resumed to his parchment again, only to fold it into a rose. He handed it to me and smiled...A real smile. I would have told you you were crazy if you thought that Sir Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts, the Slytherin Devil Child (and rightfully so), could actually smile a heart-warming smile. So heart-warming, in fact, that I nearly melted in the spot. Was Draco really that bad? He couldn`t be if he could smile like that.... I was beginning to have second doubts on this whole payback... and the worst was yet to come.

  
  
  
  
  
  


******NOTE: Ohhhh! Cliffhanger! Honestly, I think all authors have exclusive rights to these wonderful cliffhangers. Anywho... I`m going to have a poll on who Lavender should be with... FRED WEASELY or DRACO MALFOY???If you haven`t read the other chapters, do, for I don`t want you going and messing things up in the poll. Besides, it`s a good story. Just do it.:) I could write either of the couples into the story, so don`t hesitate to vote. Ready? Set? GO!!!**


	7. Preparation and Perfection

  
  


******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**NOTE: THIS _IS_ THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!** ** I have a long thank you section at the bottom for all of those who nagged me to continue, praised me, gave constructive criticism, and even took the time to flame me ( I think there were 2 flamers)... And all of my special thanks to the avid supporters of this story.** **Much applauding!**

  
  


*

**Grey Gaze**

***Chapter 7***

_Preparation and Perfection_

*

**by Ashley (Hype)**

*

  
  
  
  


_Lavender sat in a large leather chair in the Gryffindor commons, staring intently at the fire roaring before her. It was nearing midnight on Tuesday, and she was waiting for Fred to appear. She had quite a few things to discuss with him...._

  
  


I drew my cloak tighter around my shoulders, which nearly felt frozen off. I had forgotten how chilly it could get in February in the Hogwarts castle. A door made a slight moaning noise from age, which would have gone unnoticed if the common room wasn`t as empty as it was. I turned in the direction in which the noise had come from and saw Fred`s bright red hair illuminated by the firelight as he walked across the room, each of his footsteps slightly echoing. Finally, he took his place next to me.

"Lav, what`s up?" he asked, grinning his usual bit.

"Mmmm," I wasn`t quite sure how to start this. As I was not the one to beat around the bush, I said: "Well, I`m having second thoughts on this scheme. See, I think I`m starting to like Draco again..."

Whatever Fred was expecting to hear, that wasn`t it. "What! Have you gone mad? We planned this whole thing and_ now_ you`re telling me to shrug it all off? I haven`t the time to find a new date!" he said, sounding in all respects frantic.

I almost laughed at his last statement. Surely the Fred Weasely of Gryffindor could find a date for the Hearts Ball in a day. If not, I most certainly could find one for him. Nevertheless, this wasn`t the matter truly at hand. "Fred, what am I to do? The ball is one day away and I _still_ can`t make up my mind!"

"Lav, this whole plot is not about making up your mind, remember? It`s about revenge," he said, calming down a bit from his last outbreak. "Do you remember those things he said about you?"

I bit my lip. "How do you know he really said them? I mean, you only heard it from Cho..."

"I can trust Cho`s word as much as you can trust Abraham Lincon`s word. Believe me, Lav, Cho, contrary to popular belief, is indeed a trustworthy person. Besides, why would she lie about something like that?"

"I don`t know." It was true; I didn`t know. In fact, I knew very little about Cho.

"Look, this whole plot is for revenge to Malfoy, who blasted your heart into smithereens."

"He did not!" I retorted. "I didn`t really like him all that much."

Fred laughed and rolled his eyes sarcastically before leaning back into his chair. "Yeah, right, and I`m the Queen Mum who just gave birth to a flock of sheep nearly two seconds ago, _really_."

I laughed, despite the circumstances. "Alright, so perhaps I did like him...I do like him....Oh, I don`t know..." 

  
  


"Lav, straighten up. This I-am-wallowing-in-self-misery look doesn`t suit you one bit. You have to get your priorities right. You are _Lavender Brown_, Beauty Queen of Gryffindor," I grinned as he went on, "Now, correct me if I am wrong, but to my knowledge beauty queens don`t wallow; they get even, which is precisely what you are doing. So quit this sulking state of yours and grow a backbone! Draco Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson for his devious ways."

"Right!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


At precisely eight `o clock in the morning, I walked into the Great Hall with Parvati, linked arm-in-arm as tradition. After quite a few strides, we reached are place at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Breakfast was, as usual, mainly uneventful. Couples of all houses were sitting together, anxiously awaiting the Hearts Ball that would take place in the evening hours.

Among these couples were Ron and Hermione, who were idly chatting about something. I smiled a bit, seeing that Ron had a bit of a black eye from where Hermione had hit him upside the head with her Transfiguration book the previous day in Potions. Currently, she seemed to be making it up to him by hanging off his shoulder and whispering things in his ear. These whisperings mush have been good things, for Ron had a dazed expression and silly grin on his face.

Also wearing a dazed expression was both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely. The two were so engrossed just looking at each another that Harry didn`t notice when Dean`s ice-cold pumpkin juice spilled across the table and onto his lap. I guess he noticed somewhat ten seconds later when the juice soaked through his pants and he jumped up, letting out a yelp from the coldness. I simply shook my head with amusement and looked around the Great Hall.

Couples were everywhere, smiling and laughing with their pre-planned dates. I sighed, knowing that I was not to be with either of my dates in order to keep down the suspicions of onlookers. It made me sad seeing them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Professor Sinistra`s voice droned on about cosmic energies and formations as I stared down at my parchment, idly drawing red hearts with my quill. My mind was on a million things at once, as it so often was. Mainly, though, it was focused on Draco. He had perfect, and I mean _perfect, _silver-blond hair...So soft, I remembered, when I felt it that night in the library...His hair wasn`t the only thing perfect about him. He had the perfect, hard-to-maintain, milky- white skin complexion, the perfect muscular build, the perfect teeth, the perfect confidence....The perfect gray eyes. He was the sole definition of perfect, save one flaw: he was crude.

I looked over at his seat next to me. He sat there, seeming quite content as he folded his origami figurines with his wand. I absently wondered why Professor Sinistra never noticed the massive heap of figures piled at the corner of his desk. Just then, he looked up at me, his grey gaze locking onto mine, and smiled. It seemed this was becoming a more common occurrence; or at least I hoped so. I smiled back and returned to my heart drawing. Just as I put down my quill to figure another red heart, one of Draco`s origami figures landed squarely on my parchment and read "open me" in Draco`s flawless scripture handwriting. Curious, I opened the figurine along its folded creases and read the note.

_L.,_

_Meet me during lunch in this room. I have something to confess._

_D._

  
  
  
  


I folded the note up quickly and turned to look at Draco, but he was gone. The bell had already rung for next class.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I hurried out of the Transfiguration room, stumbling occasionally over a few stray first years in the fourth corridor. I ran down the fifth corridor and met a flock of sixth years filing out of the Charms classroom. Quite remarkably, I made my way through them to the hidden staircase which lead to the Astronomy tower. Luckily, there was no one on the Astronomy staircase as I made my way up the winding steps, as I was sure I would knock someone down the flights of stairs headlong if I should cross them. 

Out of breath, I reached the top of the eight-flight staircase and faced the door of the Astronomy classroom. For a few moments I stood with my hands on my knees, gasping desperately for air. My, my, I was becoming out of shape. I used to be able to sprint up those steps like a jack rabbit on a hot date. I laughed mentally at myself as I realized I used one of my aunt`s ridiculous American phrases.

After I caught my breath, I straightened up and checked my watch to find that I was five minutes early. Of course, I am not the one to waste time, and as I am always prepared for the worst, I pulled out my emergency make up kit that Parvati had given me last Christmas. It was my savior. Parvati always gave the best gifts during Christmas.

After reapplying my eyeshadow, curling my eyelashes, and putting on a new lipstick, I gave myself a once-over in the compact mirror. I was fully restored to my beauty queen title. Quickly, I folded the case closed and returned it to it`s proper place in the depths of my beloved purse. I walked forward a few paces and turned the knob of the Astronomy classroom`s door and opened it.

Draco stood by one of the windows leaning against the frame and looking out at the giant squid splashing about in the lake. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at me.

"I knew you would come," he said so softly that it was barely audible.

"Well, why wouldn`t I?" I asked, setting my purse and bag down on a nearby desk.

He sighed and leaned back against the window frame, folding his long arms across his chest. "Well, I don`t know, Lavender... In fact, I don`t know a lot about you at all lately."

I bit my lip somewhat remorsefully. "Sorry..."

"No need to be," he said in a dismissive tone. "About my confession..."

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well...Do you want to know the reason I asked you to the Hearts Ball?"

I went rigid. "I guess...."

"Because you are... You are what I want to be," he said, pronouncing each word so carefully and precisely one might have thought he was an English professor.

"Excuse me?"

"You are nice... I want to be nice...Nice like you." Draco shifted his weight onto his right foot and looked down.

I made an indigent sound, causing his head to snap up with alertness. "You just asked me to the ball because you wanted to be _nice_? Well, that certainly wasn`t what I was expecting!" I said and grabbed my purse and bag and started off towards the door. Before I could get there, Draco dashed in front of me, blocking my reach of the rusty brass handle of the old door.

"That isn`t what I meant, Lavender," he snapped, but then softened. "I want to be with you... I want you to teach me the things I couldn`t teach myself... I want you."

I stopped my desperate attempts to get around him and looked up.

"Look, I know we haven`t really known each other but...I want you to be my girlfriend."

I was in heaven. I swear I could hear harmonic bells ringing in my ears.... 

"I lived my life up to this moment just to be with you, Lavender. I couldn`t ask for more than you," he said, sounding sincere...looking sincere. Hell, he _was_ sincere. He won me right there at that moment. Still, he went on, "All my life I have lived crude and cold....Guide me, Lavender, to what is right...."

"You`re a poet," I said, though I really don`t know why, and kissed him. 

The kiss lasted for a good minute, and rightfully so, as we had held off for so long. It was filled with the passion that I had left that one day in the library with him, the warmth his rare smiles radiated, the magnetism in his perfect gray eyes, and the fates that pulled us together. _We belonged._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I sort of drifted through the remainder of the day in a dream-like state, but I was rudely awakened that evening when Dumbledore made an announcement. "All fourth year students and up may report to their dormitories to prepare for the Hearts Ball this evening. That is all."

  
  


I was in a frantic hurry to find Fred in the Gryffindor common room. People were crowded around the rooms, holding loud conversations. Finally, I spotted some red hair and ran, or attempted to, towards it. It turned out to be Ron, who looked great in new robes of a deep navy. 

"Ron, have you seen your brother?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Fred."

"Oh, I think he`s up in the dormitory getting ready," he said, looking down at me from his great height.

"What room?" I asked, preparing to make a mad dash to the boy`s dormitory and find Fred before McGonagall caught me in the forbidden place.

Again, he raised an eyebrow. "Twenty-three...Why?"

I didn`t have time to answer as I dashed up the stairs towards the boy`s dormitory. I ran down three halls before finding room twenty-three and swinging it wide open, revealing a roomful of half-dressed seventh years.

"Where`s Fred?" I demanded, paying no mind to the blushing lot of boys quickly trying to stuff themselves into their dress robes. 

Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who? It`s me, Fred!" he said jovially and taking his hands off my eyes. "Sweetheart, what are you doing up here, you naughty girl, you!" he teased. "You`re not supposed to see these guys desperately trying to dress themselves out of your view... McGonagall would have their heads for indecent exposure, as she so favors the girls of the Gryffindor house." The other seventh years, now fully contained within their clothing, laughed at Fred`s joke. "Now, what`s the matter?" he asked, pulling me out of his dormitory and into the hall. He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me with his brown eyes.

"I`m going with Draco."

"To the ball?"

"Yes."

Fred frowned. "I knew this would happen...I just knew it. Well, what about me? What do I do? I haven`t a date now."

I looked up at him, then I looked down. Then an idea came to me and I looked back up at him. "You could go single!"

He let out a snort of laughter. "Me? Go single? Everyone there will have a date!"

"True, and every girl there will have a date that won`t dance at all! However, you are a magnificent dancer and you could dance with every girl in the room whose date won`t dance with them. Think about it, Fred... There would be no commitment to dance with _just_ one girl," I said mischievously, hoping he`s pick up. He did.

Fred grinned wickedly, leaned forward, and kissed my cheek. "You`re brilliant, Lavender Brown. _Brilliant._"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gryffindors began to queue up behind the portrait hole, some in arms with their dates, others waiting to meet theirs on the other side of the portrait hole, and some, like Fred Weasely, waiting to get on the dance floor with every girl willing to dance. I waited somewhat patiently next to Dean Thomas and Fred and George Weasley, all of which kept complementing me on my red dress. I took sight of Parvati, who had linked arms with Greg Stacy, a seventh year, some ten feet in front of me. I made my way towards her and her date. 

"Hey Par!" I shouted, trying to get her attention through the loud commotion that had begun to reach its peak in decibels. She turned her lovely brunette head over her should and caught sight of me and smiled, motioning me over. After as much difficulty as you could possibly get through in seven feet or so, I came to a halt on the right side of her.

"Awww...Don`t Harry and Ginny look so sweet?" she asked, looking at the couple in front of her, Ginny and Harry, of course, who where holding hands and simply looked at each other with glorious eyes. "So how is the plan going?" she asked, turning back to me with her brown eyes looking anxious.

"Er....Actually, I`m going with Draco," I said, pausing a bit and waiting for her reaction

Her neatly manicured and make-up applied eyes widened. "You are?!"

"Ah...Yes. See, I... I don`t know how to explain..."

"How it happened?" she finished for me. "Let me guess. Draco gave you a note telling you to meet him in the Astronomy tower during our lunch hour. You did meet him there, as planned, and he went on in some poetic sense about guiding him and then you kissed and now you`re going with him."

I just stood there, openly gaping. How did she know?!

"Oh, honey, do shut your mouth. That look doesn`t suit you," Parvati said, smiling.

"But....How...How did you-?"

"How did I know? Well, I have my ways..." she said, a sly grin crossing her face. "I was in the tower getting the book I had forgotten and found the note next to it. Really, Lavender, you should keep track of the notes people give you better, dear. So naturally, I was curious and I stayed in the tower during lunch. I must say, he looked absolutely fetching in those Armani pants with that build."

I simply grinned. Her date, however, seemed particularly annoyed. "Parvati, dear, as much as I find Armani pants fetching, I really do think that it is time to be heading towards the Great Hall now," Greg said, looking down at us from his great height with a clearly annoyed expression. Greg struck me in a peculiar fashion, for I had never actually met him before. Parvati normally went for the Quidditch stars and party-goers of the school, but Greg was, in one word, _articulate_. I had seen him before, coming out of Advanced Transfiguration and carrying twice the load of required books. He was tall, standing two heads above Parvati and I, had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore thin-framed glasses. He was also at the top of his class. He was also right, as people were beginning to file out of the common room through the large portrait hole. Nervously, I adjusted my fake diamond tiara and the straps of my red dress and stepped through the portrait hole behind Parvati and Greg.

It was crowded. I was being pushed and pulled several ways along with the mass of students, and I was beginning to worry I would never find Draco in the swarm. Just as I began to fret a bit, my arm was grabbed and I was pulled from the crowd into a notch which shared a statue in the main hallway. I looked up and my eyes met the familiar silver ones of Draco, but they were different. They seemed more alive and welcoming than ever. I smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said, returning the smile. "I have something for you."

"Really? What?" I asked, barely being able to contain my excitement.

He smiled even more and from behind his back he pulled out a corsage of three red roses. "For you, m` lady," he said as he slipped the corsage onto my wrist. I looked down at the beautiful arrangement and back up at him. 

"You are incredible," I said, then I kissed him softly on his lips. "Now I believe we have a dance to catch." 

He nodded and offered his arm, which I proudly took. We rejoined the tail-end of the crowd and entered the Great Hall.

  
  


The faculty of Hogwarts had pulled off a spectacular arrangement of decoration for the Hearts Ball. Fairy lights fluttered around the ceiling, creating a dim glow in the room. Red and white streamers criss-crossed the enchanted, starlight ceiling. The long, standard tables had been replaced again with the hundred candle-lit tables with deep red cloths over them. A band was playing on stage and, in the midst of the dance floor, was Fred Weasely dancing in the middle of a large circle of admiring women to a fast beat. I smiled at the picture... That was my favorite Weasely. 

The song soon ended and the band began to play a waltz. Draco looked down at me. "Care to dance?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

I was almost dumbstruck, for Draco had never struck me as a dancing type. "_Can _you dance?" 

He grinned and took my hands, leading me onto the dance floor. He raise his eyebrow, as if daring me to do something. "I believe the real question is can you keep up with me." He swept me up in his arms and began to waltz through the crowd. Draco was an amazing dancer and matched my excellence of ballroom dancing.

"So," he said, twirling me around and bringing me back, "who are you making jealous tonight?"

I smiled, pulling myself closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Everyone."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**NOTE: YAY!!! This is the first series I`ve finished! Mmm... The polls were tallied and Draco was by far the popular vote. So naturally, I made him the ending man. I`m really happy with the way it turned out. In fact, I`m so happy with it that I`m about a sequel sometime soon. Let me know what you think about it:)**

  
  


**As promised, the thank you section is here. There has been many influences and people I`d like to mention. I would like to start with Elani Wrapdon (Eliza now?), who has been such an avid supporter of my fictions and hosts both them and my artwork on her site. Also, a big thank you to Static, Viper, and Cat Samwise, who always give me excellent reviews every time and are devote readers and reviewers to all of my stories:) I would like to thank Kirsten (you know who you are) for being such a great inspiration for all of the giddy conversations between Lavender and Parvati:) Also, I HUGE thanks to everyone who had me on their Author Alert and/or Favorites list... You guys are the best!**

**So now I give thanks to everyone else who have given praise, flames, ideas, and constructive criticism to the evolution of Grey Gaze. Thank you:**

Fuzzy Blue Owl~Zephyr, Lizzy/Tygrestick, Hermione L. Granger, Static (*applauds*), You-Don`t-Know-Who, ssavrider, Can`t go to sleep or the clowns will, Blue Bell, meee, Labyrinth Dumbledore, William 212 (I just added another couple to the list, didn`t I?:), Julius, ~*moe*~, Ron`s Babe (*applauds* R/Hr for your pleasure...Also, I heard you loud and clear:), Lavender&Parvati Fan, *Altra*, Tonna M. Riddle, :) (who has an odd-looking name, but happy:), Elani Wrapdon (*applauds* much love to you, girl!:), unknown, Cheshire Cat (*applauds*), Blue Bells, Burrow Gurl (hurry with your D/Hr story:), me, Mandy, Matrix 14, Fluff, Viper (*applauds*), *May-Usagi*, katt, Lizzy, Angel, Richard Canine, Thorn Baggins, Christi Talmer, Nettie, Dreamer, BoyFlea, Firecorss (who took the liberty of pointing out the invisible dress code:), Iris Pseudacorus, Rosmerta, Lav + Seamus 4eva, Xoni Newcomer (I never had a ditzy Cho in mind to begin with:), Crymson Tyrdrop, Lily_Potter, AnimeGirl, Lunamew, Candy, Miss Padfoot, Angel of Ice, Orange Girl, Professor Issabella Snape, meagan, Nika, Ultimate Element, potteraddict, and Jenna.

Also, to all of those 1,137 readers who never reviewed but took the time to read I have a message for you: **_REVIEW, DAMMIT!:)_**__ Hee hee.... Well people, it`s been fun hearing from you and writing this story. Let me know what you think about a sequel in the future. That`s all for now!!!

- Hype (Ashley) - 


End file.
